


partition

by Lola101Wetin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola101Wetin/pseuds/Lola101Wetin
Summary: Harry, Zayn, and Niall took one limo to the premier and Louis and Liam took the other. What Liam didn't know was that Louis had just been listening to Beyoncé...lets say, he was feeling inspired...
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 43





	partition

It was only natural that the other three boys took the other limo, Liam thought. Liam and Louis had been sleeping together for a couple months, so he understood why they wouldn't want to ride in a limo with him and Lou to a red carpet. They were a little late leaving, Liam left his phone at the hotel, so the limo had to go back.

Finally him and Lou were in the limo headed to the red carpet. The other boys were ahead of them by only 5 minutes, so it wouldn't look too bad as long as they caught up. Liam was hopeful they could catch up when he heard the driver curse under his breath - there was an accident ahead and it looked bad. Louis was absorbed in his phone when the limo stopped.

"Liam, why are we stopping," Louis asked.

"Apparently there is an accident just ahead of us. The other limo didn't get caught in it, so we are going to be a little late," Liam said annoyingly. It was his fault they left at different times, now they wouldn't be able to walk the red carpet with the rest of them.

"Babe, it's not your fault. It happens to everyone and we didn't anticipate traffic. It will be alright," comforted Louis. "You know what, I have a brilliant idea!"

"Lou, no, we aren't going to walk there, its at least 20 blocks!" Liam protested.

"Li, I have a much better idea."

Louis asked the driver to roll up the partition, and knock when they got driving again.

"Louis, what are you doing?"

Louis moved into Liam's lap. "Just relax, we have some time to kill, and I've been recently inspired." Liam rolled his eyes, this could only mean one thing.

Louis started to move down Liam's lap and started to unbuckle his belt, moving towards unbuttoning his pants.

"Lou, we could start moving at any minute, and its a short drive to the----" Louis had just unbuckled his pants and was trying to shimmy them down. "A short drive to the red carpet, we don't have much time," Liam was already panting at this point and was starting to get hard from all of Louis' touching. He really couldn't walk down the red carpet with a hard on.

"Li, the accident is really bad, its going to be a few minutes, so please relax and enjoy!" Louis started to mouth over Liam's cock through his briefs.

Liam though for a short moment what management would say, but then Louis took his dick out and started licking the tip, and who could say no to that?

Liam gave in and let Louis take his briefs completely off before going back to sucking Liam's dick. Louis was always so good at giving head, he always knew what made Liam squirm.

"Lou, -babe, don't stop!" Louis kept enthusiastically bobbing up and down. It was only a few moments where Liam was tuned into the sirens outside before all of his attention was focused on not bucking his hips up. Not that he and Lou do not engage in vigorous face fucking, but they had to answer questions and speak at the red carpet, and Louis' voice couldn't be destroyed by his cock. Liam was really getting into this when Louis started to play with his balls. Liam was rendered speechless for a couple of seconds.

Louis looked up to see Liam's eyes fixed with lust and Liam biting his lip to keep quiet. Louis kept all his attention on Li's beautiful cock. Lou pulled off for a quick second to give Liam a kiss. Liam groaned at the missing heat around his cock but was suddenly quieted by Lou's kiss. Louis took his opportunity to bite Liam's bottom lip and give it a little tug. 

"I want you to fuck me, Li" Louis panted. It seemed like Liam was in favor of this idea, and started undoing Louis' tie. Liam was having issues getting the buttons on Louis' shirt, and almost ripped his shirt to get it off. "Off, this needs to get off before I rip it, fuck Lou, hurry."

Louis rapidly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it. Liam's hands were immediately on him, running up and down his torso and taking a second to play with his nipples.

"Babe, I need you to take your pants off if this is going to work," Liam chuckled. Louis worked as fast as he could to do just that.

"Lube and condoms are in my pocket, Li," Louis said as he was getting into position above Liam.

"Lou, were you expecting to do this before we came?"

"Lets just say I was inspired by Beyoncé today," Louis smirked before taking the lube, squirting some on his fingers, and finally inserting his index finger.

Liam was behind Louis drooling at the site. Usually Liam would prepare him before fucking him, but Liam realized he was even more turned on when Lou did it himself. "Can you add a second babe?"

Louis took that as encouragement and eagerly added a second finger. Louis was fucking himself down on his own fingers to get more friction and scissoring them. It was soon after he added a third finger with a loud moan.

"Baby, we don't need the driver knowing what we are doing, you'll need to be a little quieter," Liam told Louis. Liam realized that Louis probably didn't care. It was so hot in the back of the limo and the light makeup they had was already starting to smudge. Liam really didn't care. They were only in dress and makeup for 45 minutes before leaving. The limo hadn't moved in a while, he figured there would be time to fix it. 

"Liam, I'm ready, please, I-I need you" Louis panted.

Liam rolled the condom on, lubed up his cock, and started to put it is Louis' puckered hole. Liam entered shallowly with a loud grunt. They had fucked enough but Louis was just always so tight and he absolutely loved it. He started to fuck a little deeper with each thrust, and soon enough he was all the way in.

"Fuck Li, you're so big, filling me up so good." Liam began thrusting more and harder, and Louis could only give encouragement to keep going. "Yeah, fuck me good."

Liam was so engrossed in fucking Louis that he didn't notice the limo start to move.

Louis was making these sweet sounds every time Liam dove into him. Louis knew he was close, and by the noises Liam was making, he could guess Liam was close too.

"Come on Li, cum on me," Louis whispered. Liam took those words to heart and started to fuck him faster than before, pulling out right before he came all over Louis, not noticing he got some cum on Louis' shirt.

"Want me to jack you off or suck you?" Liam asked.

"Can I sit on your face?" Louis asked mischievously. Liam was all for that and scooted down so that Lou could sit on his face. The moment Lou's hole was close enough, Liam stuck his tongue out and started lapping around the swollen hole.

"YES, Li, lick me! I'm close, so close!" Louis all but shouted. It only took a few moments until Lou came with a shout.

Liam found some tissues and cleaned them both up before realizing they were soon approaching the red carpet. He could see Niall, Harry, and Zayn still on the red carpet talking with reporters and taking pictures.

"Lou, hurry up, we're here!"

"Calm down Liiiaaaammmm, give me a minute. Driver, please go slow," Louis directed. Louis managed to get dressed quickly but it was evident that his makeup was ruined and there was a small stain on his shirt.

"Liam, you got cum on my shirt, I can't cover it up!"

"Fuck, I guess just button your coat and keep it that way and stand behind us," Liam worried. He was going to get so much shit from the other boys and management.

"Gentlemen, are you ready," the driver questioned. Liam straightened up and made sure Louis was decent before nodding at the driver. Luckily, the red carpet was almost over and they wouldn't have to stand there for too long. Then he and Louis could make it to the bathroom and clean up a bit.

The driver opened the door and immediately they were blinded by the flashing lights. Liam and Louis were bombarded with questions.

"What happened on the road?"

"Why were you late?"

"Is the band experiencing tension, is that why you all arrived separately?"

Liam and Louis bypassed the paparazzies and headed straight for the others.

"Sorry guys, there was an accident on our way here," Liam said. 

"Yeah, I'm sure it really held you all up," Harry teased. "Yeah, I'm glad you all were able to _come_ after such bad traffic," Zayn joked. Liam felt his cheeks redden and Louis chuckle. It was all Louis' fault anyway.

"Guys, its about to start, we better head in," Niall nagged. Liam was never so glad to hear Niall talk. They headed into the venue.

Louis came up behind him as they were headed in and whispered, "If you see Beyoncé, please thank her for me."


End file.
